


Heroine and her Diamond

by Ethanol



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Comedy, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Pre-Canon, compilation fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethanol/pseuds/Ethanol
Summary: A compilation of ficlets and (very short) shorts that's all Shizukasu. Nijigasaki's first-year high romantic tension, romantic comedy, oblivious duo.Stories that may or may not be related to one another featuring everyone's favorite gremlin, Kasumin. With her is your ideal bread dispenser, Shizuku.Feel free to suggest scenarios and maybe I'll do them.Yes I write this much Shizukasu whenever I can. No, I'm sure it's not an addiction just yet.
Relationships: Nakasu Kasumi/Ousaka Shizuku
Comments: 22
Kudos: 71





	1. Pre-high school Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> hey there demons, fancy seeing you here
> 
> i've been doing ficlets in servers and i thought it'd wrangle them together and make a compilation fic
> 
> lemme know what you think, and i swear im working on the other fics 
> 
> thank you for being patient and enjoy this

Kamakura. South of Tokyo and a prominent resort getaway destination. Not the location for someone as cute as Kasumi to spend her summer break, but she couldn’t complain. It was her parents’ decision. Besides, it was better than staying at home.

With high school only a month away, Kasumi dreamed big on what cute adventure awaited her. With a popsicle cooling her hyperactive imagination, she wondered about endless possibilities. Her interest in school idols had only grown since the past year, perhaps she could make new friends that shared her same interests of cute dresses and peppy songs.

Kasumi stopped at a corner, her mouth parted open in realization. Her teeth bit down on the frozen treat.

She could be one of those school idols. Once again, she wondered of such a school life. School idols are cute, right? Kasumi walked by a glass window, her reflection in view.

A nod. She can definitely pull it off.

Though, a solo act seemed improbable. Especially with the oversaturation of school idol groups. Kasumi bit on the popsicle stick, grumbling. It would be a tough endeavor.

She stood at a crossroad, the traffic light red. Founding a school idol group of her own would be feasible, but who would be a perfect fit to sing alongside the perfectly cute Kasumin?

The light flickered green, prompting her to walk forward. A crowd of middle schoolers pass her by. Some still had classes? Most unfortunate-

Brown hair and pale blue caught her eye. She turned around only to see the sight disappear behind a corner. Kasumi bit down on the popsicle stick and gave chase, waving a hand.

"Hey!" she called out, stilling the trio of girls in uniform. Kasumi took a breath, finding her gaze. "Do you want to be a school idol?!"

The popsicle stick dropped to the pavement, followed by silence. Confused eyes darted, then one of them spoke.

"Uh," one of the middle schoolers nudged the other. "Do you know her, Shizuku?"

Brown hair swayed as she shook her head. "School idol?"


	2. Halloween Costumes and Witch Spells

With the sheer size of the school, there was bound to be people wandering around with similar costumes. A fact Yu already had in mind, evident from the matching Halloween-themed dresses of the Nijigasaki School Idol club. Slight alterations were made for each member, which pleased someone like Kasumi. Her costume adorned with vibrant colors, a black and orange skirt swaying at each lively spin. Beside her was Ai, her own harboring an identical color palette, but the main difference being the glimmering finishes of gold on the sleeves and dress tips. 

"Ai'm gonna' cast a spell on you!" she broke off from the group, carrying with her a smoking bottle. Rina tagged along, her board an eerie hue of black and red. 

If Kasumi remembered, they were supposed to be witches. A choice she was formerly against until convinced by Yu that witches can be cute, too. Looking at everyone together after changing into their costumes helped her change her mind. 

"Huh?" Her hands trailed down ash-brown hair, confused at the uninterrupted path. "My hairclip!" She must've forgotten it in the club room. 

"Our performance is starting soon, Kasumi," Setsuna commented, passing by her with an excited smile. "Are you ready?"

She wanted to say no, but they were already on the other side of the campus. Why did this school have to be so big? Before Kasumi could answer, a voice interrupted her, prompting her to turn around.

"Just a moment, Setsuna." Shizuku walked forward, her chest heaving long draws her breath. Despite the composed smile, her somewhat disheveled hair was enough for Kasumi. 

Shizuku reached forward. Kasumi heard a click as something tightened on her hair. "There, perfect!" 

Kasumi blinked, feeling the crescent of her hairclip. Before she could say anything, Shizuku walked past, joining the others. She followed suit, hearing Ai's convictions of casting spells on the audience. Witches are good at casting spells, right? 

Was the heavy feeling in her chest a spell, too?


	3. A Perfect Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aged Up Shizukasu fluff with the prompt Hot chocolate

Steam rose from the ceramic mug. A quick shake of the packet of cocoa before snipping it open with scissors. A ritual of winter. Cold winds rattled against the window, the powdered mound of brown sank deep into the steaming water. Afterwards, a pan of milk fresh from a warm simmer. The pure liquid plunged deep into the dark brown.

Next, a delicate stir. Her ornate spoon will do finely. The stained white swirled into a deep, rich brown. The delicious scent of chocolate brought a smile across an excited face. The wool covers awaited her return.

Sugar? Of course. She indulged in everything sweet. A spoonful of sugar, accompanied by a momentary stir. That was a song from a play she watched recently, the leading actress stole her breath away.

Two quick taps on the mug’s edge, the ringing clink of ceramic to announce the completion of her drink. One hand held on its handle as she returned to the living room couch. Her smile was bright, the drink warming her hands.

“Isn’t it great?” Kasumi hummed, tucking herself back under the wool blanket. “A perfect drink of hot chocolate for the perfect woman!” She brought the cup close to her, sighing in content at the steam against her skin.

In her daydream, the other occupants of the couch shifted. Kasumi blinked, her hands suddenly cold. She snapped her gaze to the sipping noises at her side. “Hey, Shizuko!”

There was a content sigh. Shizuku brought her lips away from the mug, smiling at Kasumi. “Thank you for the drink, Kasumi.”

“That wasn’t for you!” She whined, cold hands resorting to fisting beneath the blanket. Beside her was a calm smile, one that breathed happily at another sip of cocoa.

“Am I not a perfect woman in your eyes, Kasumi?”

Kasumi pouted, realizing she had fallen into Shizuku’s trap. “I mean- Well uh...You’re unfair, Shizuko!”

An airy giggle. Kasumi huffed, sinking low in the couch. Shizuku hummed, siding up against her. “It tastes delicious, if you’re curious.”

“Of course it is! Kasumin made it, after all!”

Shizuku laughed, taking another sip. “A perfect drink by the perfect woman.”


	4. Masked Treasures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a ficlet i wrote out of spite

“This sucks,” Kasumi grumbled, gripping the strap of her schoolbag. Around her were other students, spaced out at least a meter apart. Their faces were obscured with masks. If Kasumi had a problem with recognizing people normally, the normal lifestyle now was akin to a real-life Where’s Waldo. The intense stares she needed to finally recognize someone often resulted in her scaring bystanders, much more the person being stared at. As a school idol, tarnishing her cute image like that was unacceptable.

“It isn’t that bad.” At her side, Shizuku spoke. She stood a meter away, honoring the rule of social distancing. Kasumi shot a look, pouting behind her mask at the wide gap.

Shizuku giggled, her voice small through protective cloth. “I still know you're less than pleased even through that mask."

“Oho, Kasumin never knew Shizuko was learning how to read minds during the quarantine!”

Shizuku shook her head, looking back to the road ahead. “Not at all. Rather, I can see your expression shift from just how your eyes look, Kasumi.”

Unconvinced, Kasumi hummed, rolling her shoulders as she looked off. It was for a fleeting moment, then back at Shizuku. “Oh yeah? In that case, What else do you see?"

"Aside from that pout, you mean?"

"You can see that?!" Kasumi gasped dramatically. Shizuku rolled her eyes at the exaggeration. "Shizuko is an ESP-er, after all."

Shizuku stopped, prompting Kasumi to halt in her tracks as well. Without a word, she reached forward, prodding where Kasumi's cheek would be over the mask. "Your eyes droop when you frown. When you smile, they squint as your cheeks rise."

Kasumi was silent, staring down at the finger still against her. Even with the mask, her touch was warm. She let out shy puffs of laughter, trailing her gaze up the arm to find Shizuku's. "H-how do you know all that about Kasumin?"

A gentle laugh broke out after the nervous inquiry. Shizuku moved her hand away, returning the long stare. Kasumi watched her, a silence growing between them.

"When I can’t see your smile, Kasumi, I’ll look for hints of it on your face.”

Shizuku smiled, but the obstruction of the mask made the action meaningless.

Except, Kasumi narrowed her eyes, humming in thought. “Kasumi?”

A quiet moment passes, broken by a satisfied noise as Kasumi nodded. “Now that you bring it up, I can see what you mean. Just now, you smiled right?”

Shizuku blinked, watching the accomplished look Kasumi is sure to have on her face. The pleased look on the minor victories tickled her, laughter leaving in suppressed puffs.

“Hey, what’s so funny?” Kasumi grumbled at the sudden laugh, crossing her arms.

“Nothing. Don’t mind me,” Shizuku returned with a deep breath, calming her laughter. Beside her, Kasumi huffed, looking away. “I’m glad Kasumi has been doing something productive other than make bread during the quarantine.”

“Of course!” She made a dainty spin, flashing a smile only Shizuku could see. “Kasumin has been improving in many ways, not just bread making.”

Shizuku quirked a brow. “Your social media posts beg to differ, Kasumi.”

“I just like how those turned out!” Kasumi fired back. They both began walking again, their lively bickering echoing up the deep orange sky.

“So, I take it that seeing other people smile has been one thing you miss, Kasumi?”

She nodded her head, looking over at Shizuku. “Of course. Kasumin can’t tell if she’s giving her fans a good time if Kasumin doesn’t see them smile.”

Shizuku nodded. “That’s a valid thing to miss. Being close to people does bring comfort to you.”

Kasumi hummed in understanding, but her next words were laced with curiosity. “Is that what you miss most, Shizuko?”

A moment passed, filled with the autumn winds and Shizuku’s hums. “I can’t say that I don’t miss it. However, there is another that I sorely miss to see.”

“Really?” Kasumi took a step closer, her interest piqued. “And what would that be, Shizuko? Maybe Kasumin can brighten your day and show it to you!”

Through the mask, Kasumi gave a smile. Her cheeks perked up, taffy pink eyes narrowing to vibrant slits highlighted by sunset light.

Shizuku giggled, shaking her head. “Why thank you, Kasumi. You shouldn’t have.”

“Huh? What do you mean?” Kasumi cocked her head, confused. The giggle broke into gentle laughter. “Shizuko!”

She walked ahead, looking over her shoulder to look at Kasumi. “I feel better already. Now, let’s go home!”

Shizuku skipped down the sidewalk before Kasumi could say anything. She gave chase, calling out to her the whole way. “Come back here and tell me what you meant!”


	5. High Quality Study Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who needs books when you have pop culture references?
> 
> -Kasumi Nakasu, probably

Kasumi groaned, sliding the textbook away from her side of the desk. Across her, Shizuku looked up, flipping to another page of her history module. "Something the matter, Kasumi?"

"Why do we need to learn so much about dead guys?" Kasumi complained, setting her chin against the table. "They made some art, yadda yadda. What does that matter to me?"

"You've complained about the same points before every history exam," Shizuku remarked, her eyes flickering back down to her textbook. "We learn to appreciate their lives in the past, Kasumi. If we don't, then who'll remember them?"

"You know, sometimes you just got to let a girl comlain, Shizuko." Kasumi sat back up on her chair, picking up the textbook. Reluctantly, she flipped to the next page: The artists of the Reneaissance era. Shizuku rolled her eyes at her comment, focusing on studying.

A grand total of five minutes pass before Kasumi made a noise. Shizuku quirked her brow, eyes peering past her book. It wasn't the usual despairing groan, picquing her curiosity. "Read something interesting, Kasumi?"

She didn't answer immediately, her mouth a hard line. A low hum squeezed between tight lips, taffy pink then meeting cool gray. "These four big artists that have their name brought up over and over."

"What about them?" Shizuku asked, intrigued at her finally engaged in the subject. Kasumi flipped her book, showing a picture of the artists. 

"Aren't these names of the Ninja Turtles?" Kasumi asked, pointing to the names of Donatello, Micheagnelo, Leonardo, and Raphael.

"The Ninja what?" Shizuku repeated, confused. "No- Kasumi, they're the fathers of the Reneaissance era."

"But," she added with a pop of her voice, tapping her finger on the page. "They're also the Ninja Turtles." 

"I-" Exasperated, Shizuku could only sigh, narrowing her gaze at the artists' names. "If this is how you'll remember them, then I suppose it's fine. Tell me, what were they famous for?"

Kasumi huffed, confident. "Beating ninjas!"


	6. Perfect Stage Roles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was saloon, and rather than to reasonably make some western au i did a sicc nae nae

"The stage committee really put their backs in for this one, huh?" Kasumi remarked, skipping along the stage. Shizuku followed behind, stifling her amusement at Kasumi's awe. It was understandable. The props committee, this time spearheaded by Shioriko, produced impressive results. Even as she walked to the center, she could feel the immersive atmosphere given by the stage. 

"You mentioned the drama club trying something new Shizuko, but Kasumin never imagined you'd do a wild west style play." Kasumi dragged her finger along a wooden façade of an old-timey saloon, its coarse texture interesting against her touch. "Kasumin would do a good job being one of those cute damsels in distress kidnapped by robbers, don't you think?"

Shizuku hummed, stepping beside her. "Rather than the damsel, the mischievous role feels more fitting for you, Kasumi."

"You sure don't mince words huh, Shizuko?" Kasumi rolled her eyes, walking along the crossing of the stage. Shizuko followed behind, eyeing her dainty movements. She would rather not have another incident where Kasumi ended up toppling half the stage design like dominos. "Kasumin would make the perfect damsel! She'd always be cute, even if tied down to train tracks."

"I think there's more to damsels than just being in trouble."

"Of course, that's why Kasumin has something else that screams, 'the cutest damsel!'" 

"And what would that be?" Shizuku asked, watching Kasumi stop at the edge of the stage. She spun around, giving a grin. 

Without warning, Kasumi fell backwards, arms akimbo. A clap resounded through the stage as Shizuko gripped her arm, barely keeping both of them from careening off the stage. Shizuku glared, grumbling as Kasumi giggled. "What's so funny, Kasumi?"

"Just proving my point, Shizuko." Kasumi answered, a confident smile on her face. "Every damsel in distress has her heroine!" 


	7. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kasumi can be profound sometimes

Kasumi and Shizuku were alone in the auditorium, stood at the stage. Without practice for today, Shizuku decided it was best to use this time to practice for her drama club. As for Kasumi, she was there to bless her cute presence, much to Shizuku’s curiosity.

“Say, Kasumi.” Shizuku turned around, meeting eyes of taffy pink. “You could’ve gone home or practiced, why are you here with me?”

Kasumi raised a brow, crossing her arms. “Does Shizuko not want Kasumin’s presence here?” 

“Not that, I’m just curious. Besides, I haven’t spoken a word for the past fifteen minutes.” 

Kasumi nodded, all of her words true. “Well, Kasumin is curious on why you’re in drama club.” 

The question confused Shizuku, who could only quirk her eyebrows. “In what way do you mean?”

Kasumi walked forward, standing on the stage’s edge. “Kasumin knows you want to be an actress. But why?” She looked up, watching the afternoon light filter through windows. 

Suddenly, she spun around, leaning out on the stage. Shizuku rushed forward, catching Kasumi’s outstretched arm. She hummed short laughter, prompting a frown from Shizuku.

“I could ask you the same, Kasumi,” she met her eyes, tightening her hold on how Kasumi felt light. “Why are you a school idol?”

Kasumi blinked, then giggled, relaxing her body. Shizuku shifted, holding the entirety of Kasumi’s weight. “I did it for the music. To be cute. To be the cutest.” 

Shizuku watched her. How the words left without pause, as if it was intrinsic in her soul. “Then, to answer your question. I suppose I want to pursue acting so I can put on a moving performance.” 

Kasumi met her eyes, nodding with a hum. “Is that so?” 

“What’s with that response?” 

“Nothing,” Kasumi mumbled, standing back on the stage. Shizuku let her go, sighing in relief. “So why did you become a school idol? Can’t have the same reason for both things, right?” 

“And if it is?” Shizuku remarked. 

Kasumi shook her head. “Then there’s another reason you don’t know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might make a part 2 to this


	8. Camping Getaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aged up Shizukasu where Kasumi brings Shizuku out to a time away from the big city

Kasumi drew in a breath, taking in the fresh mountain air. Behind her, Shizuku settled the bag containing their tent. Among other things, such as the collapsible tables and chairs. Shizuku sighed, craning her back.

“This weekend will be good for you, Shizuko. Don’t worry!” Kasumi reassured, spinning on her heels to flash her signature smile. Shizuku returned with one of less cheer. The ten minute walk to the campsite played a factor in the exhausted look. 

“And remind me in what way will it be good, Kasumi?” Shizuku asked, fixing her attire. Tired of standing, she reached for one of the collapsible chairs, setting it up beside Kasumi. A spot that overlooked the rolling hills and sprawls of woodland. The skyline was blurry in the distance. Out here, everything felt clean. She could now only understand what Emma had meant.

“Your work’s been stressing. So, Kasumin took it upon her cute self to bring you away from everything,” she explained with a confident tone. Shizuku looked up at her, quirking a brow.

“So that’s the story behind you randomly asking me to pack a bag, then drove us tens of kilometers from the city, and up a steep hill?” 

There was a short silence after the loaded question. Kasumin hummed in thought, but only for a moment. “That’s right!”

Shizuku sighed, deflating onto the chair. “You are impossible, Kasumi.” Her voice trailed off, lazy eyes tracing the landscape. “If I’m here to relax, then can you set up the tent?”

Leave it to me, Shizuko!” Kasumi assured, patting a shoulder. “Kasumin will give a holler when she’s done.” She bent down, leaving a quick peck on Shizuku’s cheek before waking off to unpack the tent. 

Shizuku smiled, cupping her cheek. Despite the spontaneous idea, she thought some good would come out of this. 

“Ah!” A shout brought her around, finding Kasumi wrestled with the tent. It had got her in a headlock. “Shizuko, a little help!”

Shizuku laughed. “You’re right, Kasumi. I feel better already.”

“Shizuko!”


	9. The Weight of the Cutest Smile

When Shizuku entered the room, she saw the tears in Kasumi’s eyes. The clubroom was empty except for her. Closing the door behind her, she heard the rushed attempts to hide the wetness on her face. 

“Ah, Shizuko. Good work, today.” 

Shizuku said nothing, dropping her bag unceremoniously on the floor as she made determined steps toward Kasumi. 

“H-hey, what’s up, Shizu-“ before she could finish, Shizuku closed the gap into a tight embrace. Kasumi felt arms wrapped around her, a steady heartbeat on her shallow breathing.

“I’m here, Kasumi,” the brunette soothed, tracing slow circles against her back. She felt Kasumi’s shoulders drop, then arms around her own body. 

The room fell into a short silence. Then, quiet sobs. “Kasumin knows it’s dumb to still cry about it.”

Shizuku shook her head, reassuring hums against ashen hair. She felt warm tears as Kasumi found solace on her shoulder. “It’s not dumb, Kasumi. It’s all right.”

A sharp hitch of breath. Kasumi’s words were between bitten down cries, her voice fragile. Shizuku wouldn’t let her talk, a hand combing through her light hair to calm the uneven breaths.

It was a secret they ended up sharing. In the time before Yu brought the club together, Kasumi was alone. In the crushing loneliness, she found herself crying in the room where she experienced it most. Even now, the lingering anxiety that everything will stop- everyone will leave her continued to run amok in her mind. 

On that day when she walked in the room unannounced to silent cries, Shizuku realized the weight of Kasumi’s best and brightest smile. Since then, she swore to herself to keep that smile where it belonged: On a face dry from tears.

“With all this crying, Kasumin could even be a better actress,” Kasumi joked, laughing in broken breaths against her chest. Shizuku hummed, watching her hand swim down the waterfall of ashen hair.

“Kasumi is much cuter when she smiles.” She pulled away to meet a face glistened with tears. The rest would be here soon, and practice would start. “Do you feel better now?”

Momentary silence. Kasumi stared, a shaky breath leaving through parted lips. She settled her face back on her shoulder. Shizuku pulled her close once more.

“Just a bit longer. Is that okay?”

Shizuku hummed, her nose welcoming the scent of her shampoo. “As much time as you need.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i should write more angst


	10. Fang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh

“H-hey. Time out, Shizuko,” a shaky voice backed up against the club room wall, an advancing figure cutting off her escape. Kasumi tried to slide against the wall, but the door was too far away. Her hope of escape diminished when a hand held her chin, forcing her eyes up to narrowed pale blue.

“You’re usually not this embarrassed this early, Kasumi. Is there a prank of yours I’m not aware of?” Shizuku asked, her tone a light tease. Random nervousness was her telltale sign of Kasumi hiding something from her. From experience, they were usually her pranks. They were never harmful and she would cave at the soonest pressure. This was always the usual.

“Kasumin m-means it! Kasumin isn’t in the mood right now.”

Yet, today was strange. Her lips quivered, but her tone was a rushed urgency. Shizuku had trouble understanding the slow attempts to escape her hold. 

She hummed a soft laugh, moving closer. Kasumi would play hard to get from time to time. Perhaps it was one of those days she was acting playful. Shizuku settled with this thought, a smirk plastered on her face as she closed the gap. Her long breath mingled with the shaky huffs of air. 

“Kasumin is warning you!” The warning was met with a silent approach, their voices on one another. Shizuku raised a brow at the sudden hand pushing her away. Her eyes trailed up, meeting a shocked pair of taffy pink. “W-wait, let me explain-“

Shizuku huffed, cutting Kasumi off. She drew in a breath only to escape when Shizuku closed the gap, their lips meeting. There was a soft gasp, a clear contrast to the hands on her shoulders, fisting the fabric of her clothes.

Shizuku smiled into the kiss, relieved that Kasumi reciprocated. It made her hungrier, and soon she pushed closer, deepening the intimacy. A warm sensation built inside her, accentuated by the muffled moans of her partner.

She dragged her lips down, a playful tug on Kasumi’s bottom lip. It was a new action, but she hoped for it to elicit a reaction. A giggle, maybe. She knew how Kasumi wasn’t so ticklish, and Shizuku was eager to correct that.

Her lips pressed close, tasting the soft lip. The symphony of moans was interrupted by a sudden wince. Shizuku’s eyes refocused to find hands gripped at her shoulders, pushed as far as the arms allowed. In front of her was Kasumi, tucking her bottom lip as she stared up at Shizuku.

Her eyes glistened. Not from any romantic glow, but from something Shizuku never thought to see. Tears.

“Kasumi?” She asked, concerned. The arms keeping her away kept her in place, but there was no opposition for her hands in moving close, taking Kasumi’s chin. There was a hard grunt, but no words left. Shizuku crept her thumb forward, pressing against the hidden lower lip. “Was I too forward this time?” 

Kasumi blinked at the sadness crossed on Shizuku’s face. Before she knew it, the words fell out her mouth, a quick apology strung in frantic haste. What fell after was blood, contrasting against her fair skin. A dangerous vibrant color. 

Shizuku kept her stare down at her lips, a hand trailed carefully. Kasumi clutched her wrist, a vain attempt to hold her away and her hands at once. Shizuku drew close, stilling the writhing Kasumi. 

“Kasumi.” Her words were stern, but there was a soft caress. Their eyes met, but nothing was understood. Slowly, Shizuku felt her grip slacken, allowing her to investigate.

Her thumb rested gently on her lower lip, the moist touch making her remember of the intimacy that was long gone. Shizuku moved gently, stopping when a soft hiss left Kasumi’s breath.

Yet, it was there for her to see. A mark deep enough to draw blood. A singular puncture deep in Kasumi’s inner lip. 

Shizuku’s eyes snapped up to meet her gaze. What met her was a weakened stare, glassy as tears spilled at the corners.

“I’m sorry,” Kasumi whispered, her breath hitching. “I’m sorry, Shizuku.”

The call of her name brought life to her body. Shizuku swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry. Her thoughts ran wild, but they all burned with one emotion. Anger.

“Who did this?” Despite the growl in her tone, Shizuku kept her composure, her touch delicate as she cupped Kasumi’s cheek. Her sudden advances in their kiss caused the blood to flow, painting the bottom lip in a vibrant red.

She watched Kasumi drew a shaky breath, but only a soft gasp left when the door clicked open behind them. Shizuku turned around, finding a sole figure stood at the doorway.

“Osaka, what has kept you late in the club room?” Shioriko inquired, stepping in.

Shizuku turned back towards Kasumi, the sudden wide eyes told enough of an answer. She faced back, seeing Shioriko understand the nature of the scene in front of her.

There was a look, a fang bared with a calculative smile. Shizuku saw, and there was no further doubt.

“What is the matter, you two?” Shioriko broke the silence, her voice dripping in elegant arrogance. “Cat got your tongue?”


	11. Pocky Day is a good day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kasumi reminds the club that it's Pocky day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this quickly because i didnt realize it was pocky day in japan until i had an hour left until the day was over

With all the elegance of an elephant walking into a funeral, Kasumi burst through the door in the clubroom. Startled eyes darted to the sudden noise, only to flicker away once they realized it was Kasumi. Noticing the quick once-over, she stomped her foot, approaching the table. 

"It's Pocky Day!" Reaching in her school bag, Kasumi placed a pack of Pocky on the table. Those around the table looked her way, momentary confusion before they all remembered the odd occasion. 

"Oh, so it is!" Ai was first to react, reaching out to open the box. Before Kasumi could react, she ripped the second packaging, slipping out one of the thin pastry. "Rinari, would you like to play with me?"

Rina looked up from her sketchbook, currently drawing yet another iteration of her Rina-chan board. Red blush dusted across her expressionless face, noticed by the other members around the table. The sight was quickly obstructed as Rina covered herself with a page dictating embarrassment. 

"W-with everyone here?" 

Ai quirked a brow, confused. "It won't be different if we were alone right? Now, let's go!" 

The rest could only watch as they both got lost in their own world of playing the Pocky game. With the pack now opened, another member of the club strode over, slipping one from the packing. 

"Interesting! Romantic aspects aside, it's a competition to see who can bite most of the Pocky!" Setsuna's gaze beamed at the chocolate-dipped stick. With vigor, she held it between her lips, looking around the room for a viable competitor. "Ah, Shizuku! Would you like to-"

"No!" Kasumi cut in, her hand in front of Setsuna. "Absolutely not with Shizuko!" Her glare was met with Setsuna's curious eyes, a momentary look before a realization clicked in her mind. 

"I see, I see..." Setsuna nodded sagely, the Pocky bobbing between her lips. Kasumi gulped at the sudden change in her tone, eyes darting away. 

"U-uh, see what?"

"I see you don't want Shizuku and myself to compete because-" her words halt with a dramatic pause. Kasumi felt sweat behind her neck, eyes forced to look back at the waiting gaze of Setsuna. "Because you want me to play the game with you, Kasumi!"

Kasumi blinked. "What?" 

Amidst her confusion, Setsuna puffer her chest proudly, munching the Pocky as she spoke. Upon noticing she had eaten it, her hand reached for another before approaching Kasumi. "All right then, shall we begin?"

"H-hey, wait." Kasumi backed up against the clubroom wall, cornered by the second year. Her eyes darted around for anything to defend herself. A bucket? Not likely. A broom? It might just work. "S-Setsuna, Kasumin is warning you."

Her words were void in front of the bright glint in Setsuna's eyes, a determination she knew well that would see things through to the end. Kasumi gulped, inching towards the broom handle. Before she could, Setsuna jumped forward. In reflex, she could only scream as her eyes closed, expecting the worse. 

"...Eh?" Kasumi opened her eyes, curious at the lack of contact. Her sight welcomed Setsuna being dragged off by a silent Shizuku, sitting the hyperactive senior on the couch. The collective noise of the room muffled their conversation, but from what Kasumi could see it felt like a mother scolding her child. 

She breathed a sigh of relief, safe from whatever would've came if Setsuna kept her advance. The reprieve allowed her to look around the room. Emma and Karin were surprisingly taking the game seriously, the look of Karin's face painting the guess that her competitive side was showing.

"Again!" Karin ripped open a fresh bag of Pocky, slipping it between her lips and bringing Emma close, who could only yelp before partaking in the act. 

Kasumi looked over to the far side of the clubroom. Whatever Ai and Rina were doing was hidden by the Rina-chan board. Her imagination didn't need to act much, given the lack of distance.

Yuu and Ayumu were nowhere to be found. Kasumi's eyes glanced to the door cracked open, shadows shuffling just outside. 

On the round table, Kanata was feeding sticks of Pocky to Shioriko. The student council president was silent as she read her book, but her lips parted, accepting the offer. Kanata would giggle on her own, reaching for another and repeating the action.

"Since when did we have all this Pocky?" Kasumi wondered to herself, the dilemma cut short as Shizuku walked over to her, crossing the length of the clubroom. "Ah, Shizuko!"

"Kasumi," Shizuku responded quick, stopping just mere steps away. Kasumi mustered a confident look, reaching in her pocket to produce a pack of Pocky.

"Since it's uh, Pocky day. Shizuko, would you like to-"

As Kasumi brought a stick to her mouth, Shizuku grabbed it, snapping it in half and eating her piece. 

"Just kiss me already!" Shizuku snapped, her mouth partially busy in chewing. Kasumi stared in shock. At the sudden demand? No, but from the fact she was caught.

Still, she tried to keep the upper hand. Clearing her throat, Kasumi evened her expression. "Oho Shizuko, could it be all this action has made you desperate for Kasumin?" 

Her cutesy smile was met with a blank glare. Without a word, Shizuku spun on her heels. Not before sneaking a stick of Pocky. "Hey Setsuna, I may just take up on your offer after all-"

"Hold it!" Kasumi shot her hand out, gripping Shizuku's arm and spinning her back to face her. Embarrassed, Kasumi found it difficult to make eye contact. "That's unfair, Shizuko."

A sigh broke out between them. Shizuku brought a hand to her chin, forcing their eyes to meet. In front of Kasumi was an intense stare, glistening lips pinning a stick of Pocky. 

"Fine, we can play it your way, Kasumi," Shizuku relented with a expelled breath. Kasumi huffed at the resigning demeanor, her glare narrowing. 

"What, you don't want to?"

The grumble was met with an eye roll. "Clearly this is against my will."

Kasumi scoffed at the sarcasm. Her hands hooked around Shizuku's middle, keeping their distance tight. Her smug tone dripped from her lips, feeling the upper hand return to her. "Whatever happened to asking for that kiss, Shizuko?"

"I changed my mind. It would seem that you don't want it." So much for the upper hand. Shizuku matched the frustrated grumble with a smirk, leaning forward to prod the Pocky against her lips. "Who knew you'd be so hung up on that, Kasumi? After all, it could very well have been a joke to catch you off guard."

"Jokes? You? Better leave those to Ai."

Expressions flipped. Shizuku now wore the frown, across her was Kasumi with a bright smirk. Unrelenting, Shizuku pushed closer, pinning Kasumi to the wall. 

"I see you're still hesitant, Kasumi. Scared?"

Kasumi bit the other end of the Pocky pressed against her lips, muffling her words. "Kasumin is never scared!"

Shizuku bit more of her side of the stick, closing the miniscule gap. The action was matched by Kasumi. She could feel hot breath brush against her nose. 

"For something against your will, you're moving pretty fast." Kasumi's words was met with a scowl. Shizuku inched another bite, the distance nearly zero. Kasumi's eyes blinked down, noticing that it was her turn to move. 

Shizuku raised her brows in taunting. Kasumi tightened her hold, begrudgingly closing the gap. Tightly pressed lips brushed against each other. Their eyes met, and Shizuku was first to dive in.

A short, but intense moment as the frustrating dance was culminated by a passionate contact. Hot breath lingered as they separated, lips glistening. 

Wordlessly, Kasumi took another stick, trapping it in her mouth. Shizuku stared for a moment, then shrugged. In silence, she swiped the Pocky out her mouth, lips crashing against Kasumi's before a word of complaint gone out. 

Pocky was sweet and all, but Shizuku's frustration was craving another kind of sweetness.


	12. At It Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little nod to what happens in the Shizuku episode of the anime, so if you haven't watched that I suggest you skip this until you do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the new episode destroyed me and i have ascended

“There you are.”

The door slid open, revealing a lonesome room. At her seat was Shizuku, startled at the sudden voice. Kasumi stepped inside, the quick motions of drying tears caught by her watchful stare.

“Kasumi, what’s wrong?”

“Just checking up. Rinako mentioned you were acting off in class, so Kasumin thought I’d see for myself.” The explanation was met with a wide-eyed stare. Shizuku shook her head, offering a small smile.

“I appreciate your concern, but I’m all right-“

Her words stopped at the hands settled atop her cheeks. Kasumi moved close, her stare narrowing as the silence grew heavy.

“When will you learn that won’t work on Kasumin?” Her voice was scolding, but warm. Shizuku averted her gaze. One last effort to evade the truth.

“I told you, I’m fine.”

Shizuku felt the lie drop from her lips. A moment later, she felt the warmth from Kasumi’s lips atop her own. She let out a small hum at the sudden kiss, ending as soon as it began.

“On top from your eyes being puffy, your lips taste salty.”

Shizuku turned away, though unable to escape from the hold against her face. “Was finding another form of evidence necessary, Kasumi?”

“Of course,” Kasumi nodded, playing a small smirk at the blush on her face. “Now, tell me what’s wrong.”


	13. Just Until

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promises are meant to be made until fulfillment. Always

Shizuku walked down the hallway, fresh from her classes. She blended with the small crowds, but when they recognized her, they made sure to clear the way. Silent footsteps followed her, trailing behind long before she made it to the campus.

The crowds didn't pay attention to her, and that was understandable.

Shizuku kept her eyes to the ground, the walls, ceiling lamps. Anything that wasn't another pair of eyes. Hands clutched the straps of her bag, fighting back everything. Every emotion barely suppressed. She sat alone on a bench outside. At her side was an attempt to comfort her sorrow.

Her intentions were left unknown, and that was to be expected.

When the bell rang, members of the school idol club rushed to her final class of the day, making sure to be at Shizuku's side before she'd slip off silently for home. They were there, faces she knew well. They shared words, hugs, tears, and everything she tried hard to fight down her core. Yet, the one face she desperately sought for in the crowd wasn't there.

Away from her sight was a bright smile. The cutest smile. It was unseen, and it hurt just slightly.

Shizuku offered fragile reassurance, thanking them for their comforts but excused herself to be alone for now. She found herself a quiet area of the school, a place filled with memories. Precious ones she found irreplaceable. In this secluded garden, she cried, wishing for a life to return.

Kasumi stood beside her, a hand on her shoulder. She wanted to grant Shizuku's wishes, as she always strove to do. She wanted to return that life but couldn't, for death was irreversible and final.

A presence was heavy at Kasumi's side, but she continued in vain to dry Shizuku's tears. Her words of comfort fell on deaf ears, her warm touches phasing through.

"It's time to go," a voice said, cold, but comforting. Kasumi kept her gaze away, hoping the presence she knew to be would disappear if she ignored it.

"Even the curtains fall on the greatest idol," the voice eased out. Kasumi felt a weight on her shoulder, the first feeling she felt ever since that fateful day. "Your memory will live on through their joy."

She slapped the hand away, a scowl on her face. "Do you think Kasumin gives a damn about that now?"

Kasumi looked over her shoulder, staring up at the figure looming above her. Nondescript features, pitch-black clothes blending into the growing evening. Stood at her side was Death, and they offered a hand out to her.

She shook her head, turning back to the warmth at her side. "Look at her. Is she joyful? Shizuko still needs me here."

"But you're no longer-"

"I know!" Kasumi snapped, her voice a desperate cry. "I know... but, Kasumin made a promise. To be at her side, always making her smile."

She grit her teeth, facing up at the face of Death with unwavering defiance. "Kasumin will keep the promise with her life!"

They only shook their head with a monotonous stare. "But you can't promise with something you no longer have."

A silence followed. Kasumi clutched her chest, turning her eyes back at Shizuku. Her tears glistened in the last rays of light, voice holding back sobs.

"Then, Kasumin will make a new promise." Kasumi moved her hand, caressing the tear-stained cheek.

"I promise to be with Shizuku with all my soul."

A sigh. The shadows shifted, a hand offering her to the bench. Kasumi shook her head. She's right where she needs to be.

"For how long?" the voice asked. She shrugged her shoulders, shooting a look at void eyes.

"Does Kasumin's soul have an expiration date?"

Quiet laughter strangely contrasted the subdued cries. "I can see why she misses you greatly."

"Yeah?" A smile was on Kasumi's face. Somehow, those words comforted her. "I miss her too."

Amidst the nondescript look, Kasumi saw sadness in the eyes that melded with the darkness. "An encore can't last forever, not even for an idol of your caliber."

"Just until Kasumin can fulfill her promise," she paused, offering a smile to Shizuku who would never see it. "Just until she can smile without me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just thought how kasumi would even sass death until the very end


End file.
